


Tea Party

by 1JettaPug



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Drama, Humor, Stuffed Toys, Tea Parties, Toys, ponies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as he looked into the open doorway, he knew he shouldn’t have. He should’ve just backed up and left. Instead he stayed and his brow quickly rose up in surprise when he saw the scene laid out before him.</p><p>Now Saberhorn had seen some very interesting things in his days as a pirate, but nothing could quite compare to seeing a grasshopper-con laying down on the floor surrounded by over twenty ponies with little cups and plates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I'd know that this canonically won't ever pop up, so that's why I wrote it basically. Also, Kickback's love for ponies is something that can bring a smile to my face even in the darkest of times. ^v^

As soon as he looked into the open doorway, he knew he shouldn’t have. He should’ve just backed up and left. Instead he stayed and his brow quickly rose up in surprise when he saw the scene laid out before him.

Now Saberhorn had seen some very interesting things in his days as a pirate, but nothing could quite compare to seeing a grasshopper-con laying down on the floor surrounded by over twenty ponies with little cups and plates. Some ponies were dressed up in clothes and jewelry, and some were just as they were. The one closest to Kickback even had a strange yellow object on top of it head.

“Thank you, Prince Fluff, but it was Moonpie's idea to throw the tea party today.” Kickback smiled, stopping a moment to pat a yellow pony on the head. “Fiddlesticks helped her plan the whole thing, too. I just provided the location.” He carefully sat down different colored plates in front of each pony, carrying on his conversation with them without a care in the world.

“How’s the kingdom, your majesty?” Kickback asked the blue and white pony with a little, plastic crown on its head. He laughed after he asked the question, as if the pony had responded to him. Saberhorn furrowed his brow, helm tilting a bit. What was going on with Kickback?

“Candy Hearts said that she would’ve come if she hadn’t broken her leg,” he said. Saberhorn assumed that pony to be the one on his berth with a tore off leg. He’d probably picked it out of the dump like some of the others. “Too bad. She’d promised to bring a lot of energon goodies.”

He sat down on the floor with his ‘guests’. “Would you like a refill, Mr. Clops?” Kickback said, picking up an empty container and tipping it into an empty cup. The black and white pony deemed Mr. Clops simply looked on, its head’s weight tilting his body over onto the floor. Kickback set him back up into place and went back to talking to Prince Fluff.

“Wait, wait, wait,” he said, shaking his helm. “You’re tellin’ me that Princess Velvet won’t accept your offer of bonding? Why?! You two are perfect for each other!” His clawed fingers made Prince Fluff nod in agreement.

“You mean there might be another?” Kickback seemed to gasp. “But who?” he turned Prince Fluff around to face the corner. In the corner was a green and purple pony with a black mane. “You’re evil half-brother, Prince Stuffing!”

Saberhorn leaned against the doorway, things were just starting to get interesting. The little tea party was amusing, but how could it compare to a much more heated turn of events. He never would’ve thought that a challenger would’ve shown up to steal a fair maiden’s heart from her prince. What a show!

“You were locked away by the great Wizard Manedolf years ago.” Kickback said, picking Prince Fluff up in his servos. “Prince Fluff is right! It seems magic wasn’t enough to seal you away forever!” he stated, grabbing a small, broken tree limb and placing it between the pony’s hooves. “Only a duel will put an end to you!”

Saberhorn grinned. Fantastic; a sword match! Now he was talking!

Kickback hopped over to the corner to pick up Prince Stuffing and placed him and his brother on a table together. He handled both ponies and had them gently ramming into each other as if they were fighting. Saberhorn slunk back just a bit. So much for the grand duel he thought it was going to be…

Eventually, Prince Stuffing had the stuffing knocked out of him, and he was knocked off the table and onto the floor. Kickback raised Prince Fluff in the air in victory.

“And so the Prince has claimed victory,” Kickback hopped over to his berth where a few other ponies laid. “But had he won his fair maiden’s heart?” Kickback sat the blue and white pony down and picked up a purple pony instead. “Nope!” he laughed. “She was in love with another pony way before either prince met her.”

He picked up the yellow pony from off the ground. “Yes, Prince Fluff, it was Moonpie who had planned your tea party and the same one who’d planned to marry Princess Velvet. The End.” He smiled.

What a twist, Saberhorn thought. He almost wanted to say something when Kickback said it was the end, but he didn’t want to interrupt his good mood. Kickback would’ve thrown the most bloody awful fit if he’d known that he was being watched. Saberhorn simply crept away from the doorway and continued down the hall, hearing a lively laugh coming from Kickback’s room.


End file.
